


admiration

by rnadoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: really just me living vicariously through hinata shouyou FORGIVE ME





	admiration

You've seen this sight many times. Light flowing into your bedroom in the morning, the curtains dimming the brightness by only a small amount. The soft breathing next to you.  
  
Kageyama Tobio was a sightly person. Yes, it's true that when he was awake he always had a frown, his eyebrows were almost always furrowed, his lower lip constantly jutting out in a grimace. It was his common face, the face everyone was accustomed to whether he was actually angry, sad, or even happy. That was your run of the mill Kageyama Tobio.  
  
But this Kageyama, this Kageyama sleeping here, was contrasting everything known about him from his teammates.  
  
His frown no longer existing, his lips relaxed. His eyebrows no longer furrowed, but delicate and resting against his soft face.  
  
This Kageyama was non-existent to the people around him. He had no worries, whether it be about volleyball or his grades. Nothing mattered here, nothing could bother him while he was like this. This is the true beautiful of Kageyama Tobio. You admire him, you adore him. You love Kageyama Tobio.  
  
This is why it's so hard for you to wake him up in the mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> it only took me about 15 minutes to do this sorry if there are mistakes ;; please comment with critiques or if you want me to write sonething specific!! any comments are appreciated, really ! thank you for reading :)


End file.
